In These Murderous Times
In These Murderous Times is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twentieth case of the season as well the Twentieth case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot After arriving in 1456, Knox and Hatty where complaining, quite loudly, about their school life. They were outside the time machine and they were captures by the Lancaster army and taken to a jail cell, after a few hours. They are shouting at each other about who got them captures. At that point, Edward, who was in a Lancaster army outfit, came and told them to shut up and that he had to wear an army outfit to get in, which he was greatly offended by. The team escaped the cell and went to hide in Prince's tower before finding the dead body of the prince protector, Merak Wood, with a massive hole in his chest. They got to work and filed the woman, Susan Facki, Tax collector, Aaron Xoilin, and finally the Duke of York, Richard Plantagenet, as suspects in the case. They then got the results and regrouped in the time machine, Knox and Hatty feeling stupid for getting captures. After telling the team everything, The prince ran into the time machine, scared for his life and said that a monster was running after him. They questioned the prince about the monster that he saw but he couldn't reveal it out of shock, they then went to The Forest of Fire and found a clue that lead to them making Woman of leisure, Alice Winchester, a suspect in the murder investigation. After talking to her, they found out the murder weapon was a futuristic laser cannon ball. The team then rejoined in the time machine and they talked about how the laser cannon got into the War of the roses, suddenly, red lights came on in the time machine and a woman and man in blue hoodie and bandannas came onto the screen and revealed that the time machine was now under control of the Time Reversers and they wanted their laser cannon back! After the team managed to convince the Time Reversers that they would get their laser gun back after the murder was solved, the Time Reversers left them alone. After getting all the clues they needed, they arrested Alice Winchester for the murder of Merak Wood. They went to question Alice about the murder. Alice said that she didn't murder anyone and was annoyed by the team's baseless accusation, the team then told her everything that proves that she was the killer, in a fit of rage, she admitted to the murder saying that someone gave her the strange cannon, when ask who this person was, she didn't know because their face was covered up, she didn't understand why she got the cannon until a few days later where the victim and her got into a fight over the cannon and then it shoot a strange light cannon ball right through his chest. Realising it was an accident, the team send her to be sentence. Not going to the trail as they all needed sleep but after they had their sleep, the team found out that Alice had been sentence to 20 years in the tower of London. After the arrest, the team were in the time machine when the Time Reversers returned and asked for the laser cannon, the team agreed but the Time Reversers revealed that they wanted Edward and the player to give it to them and then Prince Rupert wanted answers from something. They talked to the prince about what was going on, he revealed that someone had broken into his room and had trashed it. They went there and found the place ruined but could find nothing missing, just a broken glass tablet, which they repaired and gave to Jessica to analyse. They then got news that the tablet belonged to a Jacob Geloilafama, Knox seemed happy to hear that they had found their historian and they went to talk to him. Jacob was somewhat confused how his chief and friends made it to the War of the roses and thanked them for finding him. Knox then took Jacob inside, not saying another word. Edward told the player about his plans to give the Time Reversers the laser cannon but admitted that he misplaced it while watching the fire in the forest. Edward and the player found the laser cannon and unlocked it, after that, Edward analysed it and then showed the player the working time machine. They then went to the prison cell and found a note for then. After uncovering the writing, they found out that the Time Reverser wanted to meet them on the York battlefield. They went there and found the male from before, who name was Anubis. He asked for the cannon and Edward gave it to him and Anubis thanked them and gave them a letter and a badge and some clothes and told them to read the letter before revealing that another agent will be waiting for them in 1459. Edward thanked them and opened the letter. In the letter was a note saying "Bar 31, Hall Street, Ottoman-Egyptian empire" and another note saying "Don't show this note to your team, this will be our little secret. I don't trust your team but I feel I can trust you. May Ra show you the light". A little confused, they went back to the time machine. When the team got back, the team recapped the case and they hoped that the Time Reversers didn't try and threaten them again. Edward and the player then said that the team could go to 1459, not trying to give away that the Time Reversers told them to go there and the team agreed and The team made their way to 1459! Summary Victim *'Merak Wood' (Found with a massive hole in his chest) Murder weapon *'Laser Cannon Ball' Killer *'Alice Winchester' Suspects Susan_Facki_suspect_complete.png|Susan Facki Richard_Duke_of_York_suspect_complete.png|Richard Plantagenet Aaron_Xoilin_2.png|Aaron Xoilin Rupert_Archester.png|Prince Rupert Archester Alice_Winchester_suspect_complete.png|Alice Winchester Quasi-suspects Edward_quasi_17.png|Edward Xoilin (Before getting the laser cannon) Edward_quasi_20.png|Edward Xoilin (After getting the laser cannon) Anubis_agent_QUASI.png|Anubis Jacob_Geloilafama_quasi.png|Jacob Geloilafama Killer's Profile *The killer Listens to the Hammered dulcimer. *The killer Knows the speeches of King Henry VI. *The killer Has been to Scotland. *The killer has dark hair *The killer wears red Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jail cell (Clue: Rotten Food bucket) *Examine Rotten food bucket (Result: Keys; New crime scene: Prince's tower) *Investigate Prince's tower (Clue: Victim's body, Ripped letter, Locked box, Pile of weapons; New suspect: Susan Facki) *Speak to Susan about being in the tower. *Examine Ripped letter (Result: Meeting letter; New suspect: Aaron Xoilin) *Ask Aaron about the victim's tax problem. *Examine Locked box (Result: Fancy coat; New suspect: Richard Plantagenet) *See why Richard gave the coat to the victim. *Examine Pile of weapons (Result: Blood stained paper) *Analyse Bloody paper (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer Knows the speeches of King Henry VI.) *Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer Listens to the Hammered dulcimer.) *Move onto chapter 2 (No Star) Chapter 2 *See what is scaring Prince Rupert (Profile Updated: Rupert Listens to the Hammered dulcimer and Knows the speeches of King Henry VI; New crime scene: The Forest of Fire) *Investigate The Forest of Fire (Clues: Burning pile of Wood, Travel Papers) *Examine Burning Piles of wood (Result: Broken Toy) *Examine Broken Toy (Result: Written name; New suspect: Alice Winchester) *Speak to Alice about the victim (Profile Updated: Alice Knows the speeches of King Henry VI) *Examine Travel Papers (Result: Information) *Analyse Information (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Scotland; New crime scene: Guard's table) *Investigate Guard's table (Clues: Shut off device, Faded letter, Broken object) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Angry note) *Ask Aaron about the victim's tax avoidance. (Profile Updated: Aaron Knows the speeches of King Henry VI and has been to Scotland.) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Duke's staff) *Question the duke about his staff being broken (Profile Updated: Richard Listens to the Hammered dulcimer, Knows the speeches of King Henry VI and has been to Scotland) *Examine Shut off Device (Result: Laser cannon) *Analyse Laser cannon (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Laser Cannon ball) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tree on Fire (Clues: Locket, Ripped paper, Death threats) *Examine Locket (Result: Prince's and victim's picture) *Question the prince about his friendship with the victim (Profile Updated: Susan has been to Scotland) *Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Murder weapon picture) *Analyse Murder weapon picture (03:00:00) *Demand answers about the murder weapon from Susan (Profile Updated: Susan Listens to the Hammered dulcimer and Knows the speeches of King Henry VI) *Examine Death Threat (Result: Faded writing) *Ask Alice about the fake death threat (Profile Updated: Alice Listens to the Hammered dulcimer, Knows the speeches of King Henry VI and has been to Scotland) *Investigate Prince's bed (Clues: Diagram of murder weapon, Painting) *Examine Diagram of murder weapon (Result: Sample of ink) *Analyse Ink sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Painting (Result: Tiny Fibers) *Analyse Tiny Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has dark hair) *Arrest the killer NOW *Move onto Roses and Crowns (2/6) (No stars) Roses and Crowns (2/6) *See what Rupert wants (Available after unlocking Roses and Crowns) *Investigate Prince's tower (Clues: Broken glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Futuristic tablet) *Analyse Futuristic tablet (09:00:00) *Talk to the New Parinaita police force's historian, Jacob (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Edward about his plan (Available after unlocking Roses and Crowns) *Investigate The Forest of Fire (Clue: Locked laser cannon) *Examine Locked laser cannon (Result: Unlocked laser cannon) *Analyse Laser cannon (06:00:00) *See what Edward has planned next (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Jail cell (Clue: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note from the Time Reversers) *Go and see Anubis and give him the laser cannon (Reward: Badge and Ottoman-Egyptian Jacket-Coat) *Move onto the next case! (No stars) Trivia *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *None of the parents, Kia, Henry or Edward, are the parents in the case, this makes it one of the few where none of the parents join us. *Before getting the laser cannon, Edward's age is 20 years old but after getting the laser cannon, his age is 21. This is likely a Developers oversight Navigation Category:War of the Roses Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets